Christmas with an Angel
by Plastic Prince
Summary: (Oneshot, but could be more is recommended)Kenny wishes to see Santa when he's younger, but he gets a better Santa than he could ever imagine. One that just might be always there, whether he likes it or not. TaxKe


Okies, this idea just popped into mind and it won't leave. So just go along with it please.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was the night before Christmas. Nothing stirred in the house, not even a mouse… Okay, Kenny was actually. But he certainly wasn't a mouse. Oh no. He was just a little boy waiting for Santa Claus to come visit his home. Yes, Little Kenny sat on the couch next to a plate of cookies and milk, staring at the fireplace.

He stared at the fireplace, his glasses forgotten. He sat on the couch with his knees tucked up to is chest, arms encircling the oversized nightgown his mother had bought him. He absently wondered about how Santa was going to make it through the fireplace without being hurt.

He sat there, for minutes, hours, for what seemed a whole day to him. And still no sign of his favorite person that he had been wishing to see since he was three. But at five years old, he was beginning to think that no such person existed. Maybe his friend Kai was right; that there was no such thing as Santa.

Kenny lowered his head, feeling the tears well up in his obscured eyes. He looked up, the bangs moving slightly, so the fireplace made his teary emerald eyes sparkle in the light. Oh, had he wished he could at least know that Santa was real, whether it was by sight or hearing.

"Santa…are you real?" His whispered words came out of his barely moving lips as he lay down on the couch, bringing his hands to his mouth. He knees still clung to his chest, and his tears fell down his nose and cheeks to leave darkened spots on the tan couch.

"Please…come visit me." The small fists went up to his face as he rubbed at his eyes.

And somewhere, up above the heavens, someone looked down at the child with sorrow. The sad blue eyes twinkled along with the child's as their own began to tear up.

"Looking down at the mortal world and crying Takao? Now that's really sad!" The blue then twinkled with a new passion as he whipped around, staring at the one who defied his privacy.

"Ah! Brian! I should have known that such one as yourself would speak words with such poison! Leave me and my wonderings to yourself." Brian tilted his head, a smirk coming to his face, lavender hair falling to one side. To his left, his silent friend looked on with boredom in his turquoise eyes.

"What? Got a problem Takao? Then we can just figh-"

"Enough Brian. I grow tired of your pickings. Just stop where you are and leave Takao at peace." Brian glanced back at the red head behind him, his mouth hanging open like a fish. Then he closed it, clenching it as his fist tightened.

Takao smiled smugly, but it soon faded as the odd eyes turned in his direction. "As for you Takao, I advice you to leave the humans to their fate." Takao nodded grumpily, turning around to walk away. But he cast one more sad glance at the pool of water, before waving his hand over it. The image rippled, distorting before disappearing.

The turquoise eyes watched as the two left, then glanced over at the pool of water that resided in the bronze basin on a pillar. He walked over, his satin robes flowing over his legs as he walked.

With a wave of his hand, the image repieced itself, like a puzzle, and he glanced down curiously at it.

"Ah. So this is what had Takao weeping like a human. Hmm, such a tender age to find out the Santa isn't real." A grin curved upwards on the face of marble. "Then I shall have to teach the truth."

Back down in the world, Kenny sat weeping quietly to himself. It was hopeless to wish for something so stupid. He had just wasted a night of sleep just for nothing. Soon, his father would come down, place presents under the tree, eat the cookies and drink the milk, then march back up to bed.

Kenny had seen him once, and when he asked his father about it, he had said he was one of Santa's helpers. Yes, he had believed him then, but not now. Never again. Kai was right after all.

"And this is how you want Santa Clause to see you? My, I think you would scare him off with such a noise." Kenny opened his eyes and sat up quickly, the bangs rearranging themselves over his eyes once more.

In front of the fire, and in front of him, stood someone with blazing red hair, just like the fire behind him. Eyes like deep water, drowning and not breathing…

"W-who are you?" Fearful. He was fearful of the man in front of him.

A chuckle. "No need to be afraid. I just wanted to visit someone in doubt of his own wishes." He walked forward, the satin sheets decorated with gold bindings. He crouched down, taking the wet chin in one hand, steering Kenny's face upwards.

"Why do you cry?" The pale hand moved the bangs out of the young face, and was instantly drawn to the emerald gems placed in the face he was looking at. Tears still sparkled in the gaze in which he held, and he was captivated. No, this couldn't be any human child. He had half the mind to call the child a god, and bring him back with him to his own home.

"Excuse m-me sir? Are you S-Santa Clause?" He was drawn out of his thoughts at the quiet voice, and looked down.

"N…yes, I am." He was instantly glad he had chosen that answer, for the gems sparkled with light that was not from the fireplace, but his own light. His own sparkle.

He was caught off guard as the small body was slammed against his own.

"Wow! You're so cool! You're prettier than any picture I've seen of you!"

"Thank you little one, but you may call me Tala." Tala brought a hand under his tunic, then pulled out a thin silver chain. The charm dangling off of it was simple enough: a small swirl with a diamond in the middle. Simple, but elegant.

"Here. Don't think that I didn't bring you a give. That would be horrible of me, wouldn't it?" The small boy took the dangling item into both his hands, gazing at it with wonder.

"I must leave now. But I shall come again. Maybe not next year, but I shall return." A wink, and the man was gone, and Kenny felt cold. The only real evidence of him ever being there was the necklace.

"Kenny dear? What are you doing up so late? My, what's that in your hands?" Kenny looked up at his mother.

"Tala gave it to me."

Tala glanced at the water smugly, happy that it had turned out as good as he hoped.

"My, who would've thought that a god with such a name would so such a kind of thing." Tala glanced back at the smirking Brian who leaned on a nearby pillar.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No. It's just odd that the god of sex would do such an innocent thing. I think you're loosing your touch…that or your becoming a pedophile."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Years have passed, and Kenny never saw the man who had plagued his mind again. He was in college, advanced in every class. He wore the necklace around his wrist, as not to attract attention.

He was walking onto the snowy campus one day, not thinking of what he was doing, and knocked into someone. He fell, his glasses smashing on the floor.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" He reached out for his fallen glasses, only for his wrist to be caught and him to be yanked upwards. He gasped as he slammed into the body once more. Then a familiar weight on his head made him blink. The stranger had found his glasses.

He looked up. It was a red head, hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing black slacks with a white shirt that was partially opened. Over that was a black jacket that was open, his free hand in his pocket.

He couldn't see his eyes; they were blocked by sunglasses. But the stranger grabbed them and placed them on top of his head, and familiar eyes looked back at him…

"Oh! Um, thank you. I wasn't watching where I was going. Excuse me." Kenny swerved around the man, walking away quickly.

"Yes, Kenny. But I've been watching you." Tala smirked as he lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes, making his way to the office. Well, he did need to get his schedule so he could see if he had the same classes as Kenny. If not, then he would just have to seduce the women there then.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Whew! I'm am so dead ass tired. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the rushed ending, I'm getting yelled at here. If you want me to continue, just say so!R&R!


End file.
